


The Tide Goes Out

by mattanimaniac



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: Marina needs to clear her head after the Final Fest, but Pearl comes to find her.A cute little drabble that I made in honor of the Final Fest.





	The Tide Goes Out

The sun was setting on Inkopolis, and DJ Marina Ida sat alone on the edge of a walkway at Arowana Mall. Just a few hours prior, the results of the final Splatfest had been announced: her side, Team Order, lost in a shutout.

But what stuck with her even more than that were the words uttered by her friend and bandmate, Pearl. “You know I love you, ‘Rina.” Though she had initially been happy, her mind was filled with uncertainty now.

“‘Rina?” a voice called from behind her. Pearl walked up beside Marina, a concerned expression on her face. “You good, b?”

Marina sighed. “I’ve...just been thinking about what you said today, when the Splatfest results came out.”

“What about it?”

“You said you loved me.” At this, she looked up at the diminutive Inkling. “And I’ve been wondering to myself: ‘Did she really mean it? Or was it just playful banter?’”

Pearl sat down, looking her friend in the eye. “Marina, what are you trying to say?”

The Octoling sighed again. “Pearlie, I...I’m in love with you. I have been for years. But I was afraid to admit it.”

“Why, though?”

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way. I didn’t wanna jeopardize our friendship. But hearing you say those words...it gave me hope.”

Pearl smiled a bit. “Wanna know a secret?” She leaned closer and said softly, “I did mean it.”

Marina gasped, her eyes filling with tears of joy. “You...you did? For eel?”

“Shell yeah! You’re the freshest girl this side of Octo Canyon, Marina. I love you more than I love Crusty Sean’s food.”

The Octoling giggled. “I guess that makes me really special.”

Pearl took Marina’s hand. “I don’t know what comes next for us, ‘Rina. But I do know that whatever it is, we’ll take it on together, just like always.”

Marina looked into the Inkling’s yellow eyes. “Thanks, Pearlie. I...I love you.”

Pearl smiled. “I love you too.”

The two of them leaned in close, and as the sun dipped below the horizon, their lips met for the very first time.


End file.
